I am Innocent
by Uchiha Hardy
Summary: Naruto cemburu melihat Sakura bersama Sasuke. Dan terungkap itu semua adalah kesalahpahaman belaka.


**Ini cerita pertama saya yang saya buat. Saya author baru di fanfiction. Cerita ini saya buat untuk merayakan hari ulang tahun Naruto.**

**Gomen, kalau saya author bejat karena fict pertama saya langsung saya buat rated M. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak dengan mereview.**

** Maaf kalau lemonnya kurang hard. Boleh ngeflame tapi tidak boleh ngeflame pairing-nya. Mohon bimbingan minna-san.**

**Tanjoubi omedatou Namikaze - Uzumaki Naruto**

**Title : I am Innocent**

**WARNING : TYPO, LEMON/LIME, ABAL, GAJE**

**don't like don't read**

**Character : Naruto-Sakura**

**by : uchihahardy**

Suatu hari ketika Naruto sedang berjalan pulang dari ruang Hokage menuju ke rumahnya, seorang perempuan bermata emerald menghampirinya dari belakang

''Hey naruto" Kata Sakura

"Ya Sakura, ada apa?'' Balas Naruto dengan malas

Melihat jawaban Naruto itu, Sakura pun mencubit pipi Naruto dengan keras

''Kau kenapa Naruto? Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini''

''Ngak apa apa kok. Aku hanya sedang capek hari ini'' Balas Naruto

Maka stelah berjalan agak jauh, sampailah mereka di sebuah taman di tengah tengah Konoha. Melihat wajah Naruto yang begitu suram, Sakura pun berniat mengajak Naruto untuk duduk berdua

''Naruto, kita duduk di bangku taman itu yuk''

''Ngak usah Sakura. Aku ingin segera pulang saja''

Akhirnya mereka pulang. Naruto pulang dengan muka yang suram dan Sakura pulang dengan penuh keheranan karena sikap Naruto sejak tadi. Karena begitu penasaran, Sakura berniat untuk mendatangi rumah Naruto. Akan tetapi, setelah Sakura sampai di rumah Naruto, tetangga naruto mengatakan kalau Naruto sudah pergi membawa dua buah koper. Tetangganya mengatakan kalau Naruto ingin pindah ke Tokyo. Mendengar semua itu, Sakura lalu berlari ke pintu besar Konoha untuk mencari Naruto. Dan hasilnya, Sakura menemukan Naruto sedang memanggil taksi dan membawa kopernya.

''Naruto'' Teriak Sakura sambil menghampirinya

Dan tiba tiba Sakura menampar Naruto dengan keras

''Kau kenapa tidak pamit? Kau kenapa ingin pergi?'' Jawab Sakura sambil menangis

Naruto tidak menjawab. Naruto segera membereskan kopernya dan masuk ke taksi itu. Sakura hanya bisa menangis tersedu sedu melihat sikap Naruto itu. Dan akhirnya taksi itu pun berangkat. Di dalam taksi itu, Naruto hanya bisa meneteskan air mata dan setelah mobil berada 100 meter di depan gerbang Konoha, Naruto pun minta agar taksi berhenti. Naruto pun mengambil kopernya lagi dari bagasi taksi itu. Melihat itu, Sakura pun berlari menghampiri Naruto dan memeluknya sambil menangis.

''Kau sebenarnya kenapa Naruto?''

''Aku mau tanya satu hal. Apakah kau mencintai Sasuke?''

''Apa maksudmu?'' Tanya Sakura dengan heran

''Kemarin setelah aku pulang dari ruang Hokage, aku melihat kalian berdua berciuman''

'' Ya ampun Naruto. Kemarin itu mata Sasuke itu agak pedih karena dia berlatih jurus Amaterasu, makanya kuhembus matanya biar ngak pedih lagi. Kau mau tau siapa yang aku cintai?''

Tanpa basa basi, Sakura langsung menarik Naruto menuju ke rumah Naruto

''Tunggu dulu Sakura. Kita mau kemana?''

''Ikut saja. Ngak usah banyak protes.''

Sesampainya di rumah Naruto, Sakura langsung menarik Naruto dan mendorongnya hingga Naruto terlentang di tempat tidurnya sendiri.

''Kau mau apa, Sakura?''

''Kalau kau mau tau jawaban siapa yang au cintai, ikuti saja permainanku'' Ucap Sakura dengan mengkrdipkan matanya

Sakura pun menindih badan Naruto, lalu mulai mencium Naruto. Pertama dari pipi kiri, lalu ke pipi kanan, lalu pindah lagi ke hidung Naruto, lalu Sakura bertanya

''Kau suka kan kalau aku seperti ini?''

Tanpa memberi waktu untuk Naruto menjawab, Sakura langsung mencium bibir Naruto dengan mesra. Naruto yang pertama kali menerima ciuman dari wanita yang sangat dicintainya pun merasa terkejut. Naruto hanya bisa terdiam menerima ciuman dari Sakura yang begitu disayanginya sejak di Akademi ninja dulu.

''Buka mulutmu, baka'' Ucap sakura dengan kesal.

''Maaf Sakura. Aku cuma terkejut karena kau menciumku. Apa artinya ini Sakura?"

" Dasar bodoh. Ini artinya aku mencintaimu sayang. Sekarang aku milikmu sayang."

Lalu Sakura pun mencium Naruto lagi dengan penuh mesra. Kali ini Naruto pun mulai bernai untuk membalas ciuman dari Sakura. Mereka berdua berpagutan cukup lama dan seakan tidak mau dipisahkan. Lalu Sakura berdiri dan Naruto berkata

"Kau mau kemana, Sakura?"

"Sabar dulu baka. Aku ingin menggodamu"

Lalu Sakura pun membuka pakaian nya hingga hanya tersisa bra dan celana dalamnya. Kemudian Sakura mulai mencoba untuk menggoda Naruto dengan perlahan membuka baju Naruto, celananya hingga celana dalamnya pun dibuka oleh Sakura. Naruto yang sangat malu kemudian menarik kembali celana dalamnya

"Apa apaan ini, Sakura?"

"Kau bilang kalau kau mencintaiku. Kalau begitu, buktikanlah"

"Tapi bukan seperti ini caranya"

"Ayolah. Kita hanya bermain sebentar saja kok"

Lalu Sakura kembali melepas celana dalam Naruto hingga Naruto telanjang sepenuhnya. Kemudian Sakura melepaskan bra berwarna hitam yang dipakainya lalu duduk di perutnya Naruto dengan posisi Sakura menghadap ke penis Naruto yang kian menegang.

" Ayo Naruto. Aku akan memuaskanmu sekarang"

Lalu Sakura mulai mendekati penis Naruto dan dia biarkan vaginanya dihisap oleh Naruto. Sakura kemudian mulai menghisap penis Naruto, mulai dari kecupan kecil di bagian ujungnya hingga mulut Sakura menghisap dan mengulum penis Naruto seluruhnya. Penis Naruto yang berukuran 15 cm sangat mudah dikulum oleh Sakura yang juga tengah menikmati vaginanya yang sedang dimainkan oleh Naruto. Naruto sepertinya sangat menikmati permainan yang ditunjukkan oleh Sakura dan akhirnya sekitar baru 5 menit mereka berada dalam posisi itu, Naruto sudah berejakulasi di dalam mulut Sakura.

"Ah. Kau sangat lemah Naruto. Baru 5 menit kita bercinta, kau malah sudah keluar"

"Maaf Sakura-chan. Aku baru pertama kali melakukan hal yang seperti ini"

"Aku juga baru pertama kali, tapi tidak selemah dirimu. Ayo kita lanjutkan. Puaskan aku ya Narutoku sayang"

Lalu Sakura berdiri dan berjalan menuju dapur. Maksud Sakura ini agar permainan mereka tidak hanya bisa dilakukan di kamar, tetapi dimana saja mereka mau. Melihat Sakura pergi, Naruto dengan badan yang telanjang pun menyusul Sakura ke dapur. Sesampainya di dapur, Naruto melihat Sakura sedang membasahi dirinya dengan sabun, lalu mengusapkannya ke dadanya sendiri. Melihat rangsangan itu, Naruto berlari ingin memeluk Sakura, tetapi tiba – tiba Naruto terpeleset dan menabrak Sakura hingga penisnya sepenuhnya masuk ke dalam vagina Sakura. Sakura pun menjerit karena perih yang dirasakan pada vaginanya yang masih perawan dibobol oleh kemaluan Naruto secara tiba – tiba. Maka mengalirlah darah keperawanan Sakura yang mengalir bersama dengan cairan kewanitaannya. Naruto mulai berfikir dalam mencari ide permainan. Naruto mengangkat 1 kaki Sakura dengan tangan kanannya dan tangan kirinya meremas payudara Sakura dan naruto pun mulai menarik ulur kemaluannya di dalam vagina Sakura.

"ahh..ahh..ahh..Na..ru..to.." Kata Sakura sambil mendesah

"Ya Sakuraku sayang. Mari kita bermain. You're very beautiful, my honey" Goda Naruto

"ah..ahh..ahhhh...naru..to"

"Tidak sayang. Aku akan memuaskanmu. Kau sangat nikmat Sakura. Seandainya aku bisa melakukan hal ini sejak kita di akademi"

"Iya sayang. Inilah aku sayang. Nikmatilah. ahhhh..."

Setelah permainan mereka itu berlangsung selama setengah jam, Sakura menjerit dengan kuat pertanda bahwa dia mengalami orgasmenya. Naruto tidak memperdulikan Sakura yang tengah orgasme. Dia terus saja memompa kemaluannya kedalam vagina Sakura dan akhirnya setelah 5 menit, Naruto pun merasa ingin berejakulasi.

"Sakura-chan."

"Ya Naruto."

"Aku keluarkan didalam atau diluar sayang?"

"Terserahmu saja"

Mendengar jawaban dari Sakura, Naruto semakin kencang memompa tubuh Sakura dan akhirnya Naruton menyemprotkan cairannya ke dalam rahim Sakura dan akhirnya mereka berdua pingsan dan tertidur didalam dapur selama 3 jam.

*End*


End file.
